Xyler and Craz
|image = S1e19 dream boys.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = The Golf War |voice = John Roberts (Xyler) Gregory Michael Cipes (Craz) |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = |family = |pets = |friends = Mabel Pines; Dipper Pines; Soos |minions = |enemies = Bill Cipher |likes = Mabel Pines and whatever she happens to be saying or doing; as well as "awesometastical radventures." |powers = |weapons = |fate = Faded back into Mabel's imagination. |quote = "Totally! Arm throne!"}} are characters from the movie Dream Boy High. They were temporarily brought to life from Mabel's imagination by Bill Cipher while they were inside of Stan's mind. History Xyler and Craz are first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," as a figment of Mabel's imagination. In her fantasy, they are seen in a convertible, stopping at an intersection, at which point Mabel, in a giant hamster ball, begins flirting with them. After the light switches back to green she rolls away, leaving the two amazed by her appearance in the ball. Xyler and Craz make another appearance in "Dreamscaperers." They first appear on Mabel's VHS cover of "Dream Boy High." Afterwards, as stated above, the duo were temporarily brought to life in Stan's mind. They happily team up with Soos and the twins to help find the memory of Stan inputting the safe combination. Near the end of the episode, Xyler and Craz were killed by Bill, but soon after Mabel revived them and they played synthesized music in an attempt to defeat Bill. After the confrontation with Bill, Xyler and Craz bid farewell to Mabel as they faded back into nothingness. Personality Since they are part of Mabel's imagination, they both adore her and agree with whatever she says. Both of them have similar personalities, and neither of them seem to be very intelligent. However, they are good musicians, as seen in "Dreamscaperers," and they are featured on the VHS Dream Boy High with an instrument. Appearance right|180px As described by Stan they are both brightly colored and radical young men. *Xyler in particular is a tan, muscular man with black eyes and chin length blond hair. He wears a sleeveless light turquoise shirt, navy blue arm bands, white shorts with a navy blue line going down the side, and brown sandals. *Craz on the other hand, has blue hair and eyes, and pale skin. He wears a fuchsia shirt with a red and white jacket, a belt, and turquoise jeans. In The Golf War, Xyler and Craz appear in EMS technician garb with some differences in their physical appearance. Their jaws are less chiseled and they look less buff than in previous episodes. Sightings Trivia *The dance Xyler and Craz do when threatened by Bill Cipher is the same as Jonathan Knight (in red vest) and Joey McIntyre (in the green jacket) from the 1990 cartoon New Kids on the Block.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9uO6QTyFmI&feature=player_detailpage#t=344s Category:Males